User talk:Latiasfan001
_ _ _ __ ___ ___ __ | | | | (_) / _| / _ \ / _ \/_ | | | __ _| |_ _ __ _ ___| |_ __ _ _ __ | | | | | | || | | | / _` | __| |/ _` / __| _/ _` | '_ \| | | | | | || | | |___| (_| | |_| | (_| \__ \ || (_| | | | | |_| | |_| || | |______\__,_|\__|_|\__,_|___/_| \__,_|_| |_|\___/ \___/ |_| Please for my sake leave a new heading for a new message or I WILL NOT reply. Archive 1 (June 2011 - June 2012) Emerald Page needs Tweaking Do we got any further Information on Emerald Blocks, Since the Emerald Blocks page is Currently a Stub?Dan67 23:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) That page isn't a stub anymore, actually. HiddenVale (talk) 23:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Awesome! And yes, I was actually an administrator, but I became inactive and I requested the removal of my rights ._. --Bullet Francisco 05:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I plan to start contributing actively here shortly :P --Bullet Francisco ::Seeya around --Bullet Francisco 09:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) In regards to templates Hi there Latiasfan, good to see that the wiki's been active since I last checked in! Quite a few more edits/pages/templates, and that's what I'm wanting to mention to you. I do realise you might not see this until the 11th of July or later, but I thought I'd mention it anyway; if you're needing/wanting any help as to template coding, I'd like to offer my assistance. As is detailed on my user page, I'm an admin over on the Terraria Wiki, and I currently hold the "Most Edits" title (apart from a retired ex-admin). All of the (new) infoboxes over there were finalized by me, with some CSS help from some other admins. In essence, I'm here to help if you wish. Thanks :) :Hello again Latiasfan, I've just put together a template that might be able to simplify the display of "hearts" in infoboxes, if you'd like to have a look? Thanks ^^ RE: your contest idea I see that you will be inactive for a while but ill leave you this message anyway. I got your event submission. I like the concept but unfortunately there are some issues that will prevent it form happening. First of all I think that the wikis competing against each other is a little one-sided. The difference in the number of users is quite significant. As for rewards, I do not have a method of buying things online yet. If someone (including yourself) is willing to purchase a prize for our events be sure to let me know. I have an idea for a contest that kind of revolves around creations. I am thinking of redesigning my wikis background. People will submit their creations to my wiki and after the submission period is over they will be judged. The best will be featured in the new background. The design I have in mind will mean that there will be 4 to 8 winners. What do you think? Let me know when you get back! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 20:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I got a messge from you saying if I have any questions to leave a message on your talk page so thats what i'm doing now. When I searched "Book and Quill on the minecraft wiki i clicked on it and did the combination on the picture in the "Crafting" section on the page but it would not make the "Book and Quill" so I was wondering if you knew the combination. If you do could you please reply? Thanks 02:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) i was wondering where villages can be found. I'm not saying i haven't looked but i have looked all over the map - several maps actually - and i just cant find them. Do you have any suggestions for how to find one? 02:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) So I'm guessing your going on Vacation... :/ good luck with that there are not a lot of admins to protect this site, I'm not being a Dick i'm just saying that to give you a Heads up.Dan67 (talk) 15:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) My Minecraft Server Hi Latiasfan001, I was woundering what the chances would be of you (or any admin) putting an advertisement for my minecraft server - CheevoCraft - in the mainpage slider? You an find the details on the server here . The main detail however, the server's address is mc.cheevocraft.com. I look forward to a response. Cheers http://images.wikia.com/cheevoarchive/images/d/de/Cheevo_Archive_Wiki_Small.png [[User talk:.50CalAssassin|'.50CalAssassin']] 15:00, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :* Seems fair, thanks for the response. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Latiasfan i don't really want to bother you, but i have a blog that has 0 comments and i can't delete it myself so i was asking if you can delete it for more while i think up a better blog.Dan67 (talk) 00:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Greetings. So, Latiasfan, are you similar to an admin on this Wiki? (Put your reply on my talk page under a new section; I love talking with colleagues.) HiddenVale (talk) 23:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply on Tuesday Ah, so there are more than one? HiddenVale (talk) 23:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Administrator for hire? Hey there, Latiasfan001, this is HiddenVale; Not long ago Sharple asked me if I was able to be an Admin. on this Wiki- actaually, no. If I MINDED being an administrator. Eventually my answer was yes, and recently he seems to have... ...gone deaf. And so I;m seeing what you think. My idea had been if a "Vice-Administrator" label could be made, or I'd be an actual Administrator, but only semi-active like MLGisNot4Me. Iv'e gone from rank 21 to rank 8 in 4 days, past MLG (not a big deal, really), and recently I've been making a lot of improvements, and even updates, e.g. on items that had been updated in the 1.3.1 Minecraft Update, like Cocoa beans. Also I've been "Wikifying" pages that have had the corresponding template on them. And, if an Admin. is notified when there's a new user on the Wiki, I could be told and orient them with our Administrators; after the default letter that MLG sends to everybody. In a nutshell, I'm completely fine being one. And you can even make a job-label of something less than an Admin., like some Wikis do, e.g. "Patroller". With all the strange things that have happened recently, the more Admins, the better. (Sort of) Let me know what you think, and welcome back, HiddenVale (talk) 23:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You can apply for adminship here I'm strongly against you being promoted to admin you need time, and I already have someone else in mind for adminship Sharple 17:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) GOODNESS SAKES look who responded. Son, you have thrown a wet watermelon rind into a big campfire. Completely contradicted yourself, twice. Don't GIVE me the admin-applying page if your'e "strongly" against the idea, and don't ask me if I MIND, not if I'm able, but if I MIND ''being an administrator on TWO ? Wikis if your'e going to go blind and ignore the whole thing for about 5 days, if your'e strongly against the idea! And, give more reasons if your'e strongly against the idea! And what has TIME got to do with anything?? Mary Magdalene!! HiddenVale (talk) 22:37, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:rollback when he/she gets 200 edits then I'll nominate them :) 'Sharple' 15:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Better to develop sense than maturity in most cases, and for the last week Sharple has lacked the former during my "campaign". Understand? HiddenVale (talk) 16:15, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Background I was wondering if we could change our background into this? 'Sharple' 17:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I second that idea (if I'm even allowed to say something like that around here; HUMPH) HiddenVale (talk) 22:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Feedback is always welcomed, good or bad :). 'Sharple' 20:10, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, pheewww. MAN that's a stunning background! It almost... ...looks real! HiddenVale (talk) 02:33, September 6, 2012 (UTC) RE You say that again why? Notice my "campiagn" has long since ended. You didn't know everything that was going on, before you were active again, and so it ''was not about nothing. It's ended now, though. HiddenVale (talk) 22:25, September 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Background Doesn't fit properly? Can you screenshot it, it fits find for my view Sharple 21:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Wiki Network News Hey, Just a little news about the Minecraft Wiki Network, To make things better in the future I decided that it's no longer required to have the banner on the bottom of your mainpage. Instead you will just need to have a link to www.minecraftwikinetwork.yolasite.com. The link that you have on the main page is perfect, so if you wish you can remove the banner. Thanks! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 22:25, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Comment Highlighting Hey there LatiasFan, I noticed before that the MCWiki doesn't have admin comment highlighting enabled. Would you be interested in changing that? Basically it just distinguishes your (and other admin's) comments from usual users with a different background color and an optional "Administrator" label on it. Feel free to get back to me when you can. ^ᴗ^ : Policy Heya Gooseta, Do you mind if I updated the Policy? Sharple Talk/ 21:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Comment Hiliting Hey there LF, noticed your message to Sharple so I had a quick look. It's due to the last four commands in Wikia.css. If you remove (or modify) those lines to your liking, that should resolve the problem, though; a cache reload may be required before the change is visible. The problems are mainly the following two commands: .comments lidata-user="Latiasfan001" blockquote { background::#66AAFF url("") bottom center no-repeat !important; } (which can be used to set a background color, but currently is undefined) and .comments lidata-user="Latiasfan001" blockquote {color:White !important;} (which is what's setting your text color to white). Hope that helped! :I really derped there, copied the same line twice >.< RE:Comments I've fixed the comment coloring, thanks to Pathos. So right now if you refresh your cache you should be able to see your cyan colored comments. Sharple Talk/ 14:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Twitch TV Embed Interest? Hey there Latiasfan! My name is Jorge and I'm on Wikia's Community Development Program. This time I actually want to reach out to gauge your wiki's potential interest in embedding some Twitch TV content. To give some background, Wikia is interested in working with Twitch to get some native embeds for interested wikis. Twitch provides live-streaming of games, from simple lets-plays to massive tournaments and competitive events. Embedding could allows users to easily find streaming content or get together to chat about particular events. If the wiki is interested, you could also have you very own wiki channel/group to stream content to users, make your own show, etc. Do you think this is something the Minecraft wiki community might be interested in? If so, how would you like to use it (home-page embed, its standalone page with just links or an actual embed? something else? Producing your own show? Etc.) Either way, let me know your thoughts by leaving a message on my talk page. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry for intruding) Hey Jorge! What a small world this is! (ha-ha) HiddenVale (talk) 03:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :D Slap these on your user-page :D ^ and don't forget to reply to that nice wikia staffman lol Sharple Talk/ 02:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) About my blog post Hey there Latiasfan, I wanted to leave you a quick message asking if you could review my new blog post and tell me what you think of the ideas? If not, that's cool too, just thought I'd share some of the revisions that I've noted could be beneficial. :) Discussion Request Heyas there Latiasfan, this is a bit of a copy-paste message that I'm also sending to MLGisNot4Me and Sharple, regarding a certain discussion request that I'm putting out there. It'd be much appreciated if you could have a look through (if you have the time), thanks! Your Opinion I'm pondering if I should chang the favicon into something like this Sharple Talk/ 16:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Hi, I was wondering if there was a wiki for Minecraft fanon. HaloRacing343 (talk) 23:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Unbelievable pictures guaranteed to come soon Welcome back - and you might have noticed you've received a lot of messages from various people - Now, I looked at that "Things on my Server" page with the pictures. That isn't all it consists of, is it? Once a school-affiliated freind of mine sends me a link to some silly thign I can download to join his server "securely" (as it isn't a public thing), I will make a photo album of it (maybe on a blog), on this Wiki. It does blow your eyes away - I just need to nag him. Do tell me if that's a waste of whatever it's a waste of (if it's unnessecary). HiddenVale 03:25, October 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Background Darn how big is your monitor? Geez. Well since I've been using my school macbook I've forgotten the keyboard shortcut where where it zooms the webpage, You'd prolly wanna zoom in on wikia if this annoys you to much I may have to stretch out the background or possibly have to make a new one. Sharple Talk/ 17:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Filing complaints The new wallpaper for this site is rediculous! And the URL-icon which makes it look like a fanon website. The pickaxe worked much better. HiddenVale 22:33, October 20, 2012 (UTC) A-yooo-hooo.. HiddenVale 00:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC) How to make transparencies Hey Latias, How do you make transparencies? I tried to use GIMP2 to make one, but It wasn't transparent, just white :S — CandD (talk) 21:02, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I use GIMP too, to make images transparent you'll need an alpha channel, and make sure you save the image as a PNG file and not a JPEG or JPG Sharple Talk/ 02:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I reccomend using minersneedcoolshoes' skin editor, it removes white when saved.-Joyrex (talk) 20:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry Veryedt, but we were talking about transparent game images (sprites), not skins.— CandD (talk) 20:51, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :no, it works both ways, just load the image up, and select the grey/white checkers on the editing tool, and replace the white with that. ::GIMP or Photoshop would be a more suitable choice for normal image transparency, although you could theoretically still use something as simple as MSPaint, as it does support PNG with an alpha channel. (Experience goes back several years in this area.) Requests Please check Pathos' request & mine. Sharple Talk/ 02:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Template:GA Hey there Latiasfan, I'd like to discuss the necessity of the GA template. Most wikia attitudes tend towards anonymity in articles, while keeping the only real attribution in either Picture upload history, comments, or page history. Personally, I find it to be a bit unnecessary, both due to those reasons, as well as the reason that it actually is only in use on one page. I'd suggest a good equivalent to be just using the Wikify Template and removing it when an article is good enough to be considered, well, "good". I'd like to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks~. ^ᴗ^ My Minecraft server My minecraft server will be up in 10 days (im going to ohio), here is the ip: 68.59.147.8:25565 Help me help you Can you safeguard my wiki Castleminer Z wiki for a little bit, I want to know if there's any violations in my policies on Castleminer Z wiki that I made. I'll report vandals while you do it. Who is the creator of this wikia? Axir4 (talk) 02:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Code: Stupid Editor Sorry to be a pest but i'm trying to undo edits from a very rude and Obxnious editor on the wiki heres his IP 207.74.164.209 number, if you feel like protecting the wiki from this psycho then we have to get him blocked as soon as we can here.Dan67 (talk) 15:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I usually don't go here, in fact I never go here until now, but luckily I came at the exact right time. Can you delete this page and the wikia contributor who made it? http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft-how_to_fuck -- Just Simply, BZ. 21:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC) There is a spam page you need to delete. http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft-how_to_fuck -- Just Simply, BZ. 21:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 01:02, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I made a mistake. I'm kind of new. On the Golden Apple page, I added the category Minecraft without realizing it had already been deleted. Can you help? Sorry. SunflowerLeaf (talk) 18:44, July 25, 2013 (UTC)SunflowerLeaf I need you to make an edit to the Items template. It says minecart with dropper where it should say with hopper. Thank you, AlphaE3 (talk) 15:38, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi! i am minecraftlover21. since your proflie is a latias, i assume you like latias. I like latias to! hope we can be friends! Re: Inactive If you mean taking my crat rights off, you can't do that, only Wikia staff can remove bureaucrat rights. Although I can take them off myself. 13:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) In regards to page-top message Hey there Latias, that was me that did that, actually. It utilizes this page as a placeholder and transcludes it through to every page in the namespace with the identifier "0". (In this case, the Main namespace.) I did a little research on it to discover this particular solution, as I found it to be the most visible, and most difficult-to-ignore solution at the same time. :) Mob badge track Do you think you could create a badge track for mobs. This wiki could use another track. sea 00:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Daynejohn.fernandez (talk) 08:50, May 19, 2014 (UTC)hi